Good Bye Forever
by KingKATIE
Summary: When Syaoran and Sakura were little they were neighbors. They were both eight and Sakura had to move and go to Hong Kong. Her dad had an interview there. Seven years past. Sakura moved backed to Tokyo. She had to go school there. Syaoran also went to the


**Good Bye Forever**

Well I never actually wrote a very good story but I'm not sure if this one would be a good story so I'm going to need you to r/r and tell me if I should update ok. Can you give me some tips too? Thx. Cutekagome

**Summary**

When Syaoran and Sakura were little they were neighbors they were both eight and Sakura had to move and go to Hong Kong. Her dad had an interview there. Well seven years past. Sakura moved backed to Tokyo. She had to go school there. Well Syaoran also went to the same school but will Syaoran recognize her.

Sakura and Syaoran were very little and were neighbors. One day Sakura's

Dad had a job interview in Hong Kong. They lived in Tokyo, but since Sakura's dad had a interview in Hong Kong the had to move to Hong Kong. One day Sakura and Syaoran were playing outside. Sakura's mom's name was Rose and Sakura's dad's name was Tim.

Sakura's mom called Sakura in and said sadly "My dear Sakura… me and your father was thinking and you know the trip me and your father said that only could go. He really went to an interview. Well the manager just called and he said that your father got the job.

Sakura sadly sad "So does that mean…"

Sakura's mom said sadly "Yes. It means we have to move."

Sakura ran to her room and slammed the door shut and was crying and crying on her bed.

Sakura's dad told Sakura's mom "Let's just give Sakura some time alone. She'll cool off."

"You're right." Rose said.

Well when Sakura was crying she remember Syaoran was still waiting for her. Then she looked outside to see if he was still there. She didn't see him then she went downstairs. She suddenly saw him. He was waiting for her on the porch. She went outside.

"I thought you went home." she said.

"Why would I go home without saying goodbye and what happened why were you crying?

Author's note

Syaoran always knew if Sakura was crying.

"I wasn't crying." She said sobbing.

Syaoran wiped the rest of her tears.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked.

"Um… well you know when my mother told me to come inside for a little bit… she said that we were moving tomorrow. That's why every time we went to the store we always at least brought two boxes home. I'm moving tomorrow. I'm so sad."

Syaoran said "……." That was a long pause.

"Syaoran umm… are you ok?" Sakura said weeping.

"I'm not fine. Don't you know what you just said… you're moving! I'm so frustrated I can't talk write now." So Syaoran ran home and went to his room and looked over the pictures they took together.

"I guess he's mad at me." Sakura went home. She looked one last look. Then she went inside. Syaoran was looking out the window. Then he went to his bed and lay down.

Now it was next morning. The morning that Sakura moved. They had to leave in the afternoon. So when it was time for them to leave Sakura never saw Syaoran yet so she knocked on his door and his mom answer.

"Umm….. Is Syaoran home?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry…he isn't home right now. He's at his friend's house." His mom said.

"Oh…ok then. Bye." Sakura said while leaving.

Syaoran was hiding by the door all a long. He was to sad to face her.

Syaoran knew he would regret that he didn't say goodbye. He knew he wouldn't see her in a long time.

Authors note

Seven years past.

Syaoran and Sakura were 16 now.

It was another school day. Syaoran was the most popular boy in school and his girlfriend was the most popular girl school. (His girlfriend's name was Yuki.) They were the most popular couple in school.

Sakura moved back to Tokyo. Her mom and dad died in a car accident. This nurse saw her and wanted to adopt her since Sakura had no mom and dad no more. Well they had to move back to Tokyo, because her step mom had patience in Tokyo too. So they live in apartment. Sakura had to go school too so she had to go to the same school that Syaoran does but no one knows that.

Well everyone was in their classes now.

"Ok class I have great news… we're going to have a new student. Her name is Sakura. She just moved here so let's give her a welcome warming. Sakura you can come in now." Mrs.Tohro.

"Hi…my name is Sakura kinomoto." Sakura said.

Syaoran gasp.

"Miss. Sakura please sit in the desk next to Syaoran. Syaoran please raise you hand."

"Ok." Said Sakura.

Well it was lunch time now and Sakura had to sit all by her self, but then she saw this boy coming towards her.

"Is this spot taken?" the boy asked.

"No." answers Sakura.

"Can I sit here?" the boy asked.

"Go ahead." Answers Sakura.

"Hi my name is Eroil Tohro. You're in my class right. The Sakura girl. Well our teacher she's my mom." Eroil said.

"Wow! That's cool." Sakura said amazed.

"Wow! I didn't know that _that_ was so cool. How come you think that's so cool?" He said.

"Well you see…um… my mom and dad past away in a car accident." Sakura said sadly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Eroil said.

"Oh. Its ok you didn't know. Umm… who's that guy over there?" asked Sakura.

"Oh that's my friend Syaoran and that's his girlfriend next to him. Why?" Answer Eroil.

"Oh it's because I knew a guy named Syaoran too." Answer Sakura.

"Did you know that in two days it's the prom?" asked Eroil.

"No. Oh well I don't think I'm going. Besides I have no one to go with." Answer Sakura.

"Just go come on I'm bagging you, please." Eroil begged.

"Ok fine." Sakura said.

Well school was over than Yuki pulled Sakura aside.

"Hey you! You're name is Sakura right. You're that ugly new girl in my class aren't you? Wait I don't care who you are I saw you looking at my Syaoran today, you stay away from him. He's mine! You got that!" Yuki yelled.

Than Yuki was about to slap Sakura but then Syaoran saw then he rushed over to them then he got a grip off Yuki's hand before she got the chance to slap Sakura.

"What do you think you're doing? Come on Sakura let me take you home!" Syaoran said loudly.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the hand and took off. They drove in Syaoran's car.

"Sorry about what just happened." Syaoran apologized.

"Oh it's ok. Don't worry about it." Sakura said while smiling.

"Well this is my house. Thank you very much. Bye." Sakura said thanking him.

"No problem!" He yelled out.

"Sakura fan in side so no one could see her excitement. She shut the door very fast and looked out the window. She saw him looking at her. All of a sudden she ran out side and asked him if he wanted to come inside.

"Umm… do you want to come inside? There's no one home so you can come in so I can have company. It's not that I very like you or anything wait umm… just for get what I just said. Ok. Sorry." Sakura said while walking away.

"Umm… I could maybe come in for a little bit." Syaoran said while getting out of the car.

"Oh ok!" Sakura said with filled of joy.

When they got inside Sakura started blushing.

"Umm… are you hungry? I can cook you something." Asked Sakura.

Syaoran laughed a little.

"We just got here. Let's sit down and talk first ok." answer Syaoran.

"Oh ok" Said Sakura.

"So how are your mom and dad?" asked Syaoran.

"Th… they pasted away." Sakura said sadly.

Well it was night time and Sakura and Syaoran got along very nicely then Syaoran's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah… ok… got it see you in a little bit. Bye. Syaoran said.

"Umm… what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"I have to go. Its argent Yuki said." Syaoran said while leaving.

"Oh bye See you tomorrow." She said quickly.

Then a few minutes later she heard someone knocking. She thought it was Syaoran so she open the then she felt something hit her stomach then all of a sudden everything went black for her.

(Authors note

She fainted.)

Well that's all. Should I write more or just stop where it is. I need you to R/R. So please review in you want me to write more. Still review if you don't want me to write more.


End file.
